New Demigods
by Vanessasizzle
Summary: (Sets a year after Mark of Athena, and Percabeth got out of tartarus) Janice, Andy, Drake and Charice were just naive teens before they met Percy and Annabeth at their school. But when the school decides to go camping (Full Summary inside) Pairings: Percabeth, Nandy (Nico x Andy) and Dannita (Drake x Annita)


**Summary: (Sets a year after Mark of Athena, and Percabeth got out of tartarus) Janice, Andy, Drake and Charice were just naive teens before they met Percy and Annabeth at their school. But when the school decides to go camping, since summer was just 3 days away, Percy and Annabeth had other plans and they brought Janice, Charice, Andy and Drake with them. When they reached the 'campsite', the four were amazed to see the camp. But what they didn't know that they were part of it and a monster was just near them. What would they do if the monster invaded the camp?**

**_Female Characters_:**

**Andrea 'Andy' Louise Grande:** A seventeen-year-old daughter of Athena, younger half-sister of **Annabeth Chase** and older half-sister of **Janice McKinlee Davis**. As the daughter of Athena, she has the same blonde hair and gray eyes like **her maternal half-siblings**. She shows an interest in music, swordfighting, flowers and the same hatred to the evil titans and titaness. She has a small crush on **Nico Di Angelo**, but never shows it.

**Annabeth Chase: **We see our heroine, now an twenty-year-old girl and still the current lover/girlfriend of **Percy Jackson**. She is the older half-sister of **Andrea Grande** and **Janice McKinlee Davis** and still head counselor of the Athena cabin.

**Charice San Gabriel:** A sixteen-year-old daughter of Hestia. We all know the goddess of hearth is a virgin, but Charice was made by mind like **the children of Athena**. She has the same brown hair and flame eyes like her mother. She joined **the hunters** after she arrived at camp. Despite being the daughter of Hestia, her younger brother, **Drake San Gabriel**, was born through Aphrodite.

**Clarisse La Rue:** We see our second heroine and 2nd cousin of **Percy Jackson**, now a twenty-one-year-old girl and still the current lover/girlfriend of **Chris Rodriguez** and head counselor of the Ares cabin.

**Janice McKinlee Davis:** A fifteen-year-old daughter of Athena and younger half-sister of **Annabeth Chase** and **Andrea Grande**. As the daughter of Athena, she has the same blonde hair and gray eyes like **her maternal half-siblings**. She shows an interest in Archery and reading books like Artemis, Apollo and Athena, her mother, and the same hatred to the evil titans and titaness.

**Piper McLean:** We see our third heroine, now a nineteen-year-old girl and still the current head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin and current lover/girlfriend of **Jason Grace**.

**Thalia Grace: **We see our fourth heroine and 1st cousin of **Percy Jackson**, now a twenty-two-year-old but looking sixteen-year-old girl and still the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis.

**_Male Characters (You all know Chiron's bio.)_:**

**Connor Stoll:** We see the third known son of Hermes, now a nineteen-year-old boy and still co-counselor of the Hermes cabin, along with **Travis Stoll**.

**Drake San Gabriel:** A fourteen-year-old son of Aphrodite and younger brother of **Charice San Gabriel**. He has gold eyes and black hair, which is very attractive for the other camp members. He shows an interest in fighting, unlike **the other Aphrodite kids**. Despite being the son of Aphrodite, his older (half) sister, **Charice San Gabriel**, was born through Hestia.

**Grover Underwood:** We see our favorite satyr, now a thirty-year-old (I don't know his age) and still looking for half-bloods around America.

**Leo Valdez:** We see our favorite fire boy, now an eighteen-year-old boy and still the head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin.

**Nico Di Angelo:** We see our (might be) only alive son of Hades, now an eighty-nine-year-old looking sixteen-year-old boy and still wondering around Camp Half-Blood and now he has a small crush on **Andrea Grande**.

**Percy Jackson: **We see our favorite son of Poseidon, now a twenty-year-old boy and still the current lover/boyfriend of Annabeth Chase and head-counselor of the Poseidon Cabin.

**Tyson: **Still the favorite half-brother of Percy, has unknown age (for me), and still the general of the Cyclopes army.

**Travis Stoll:** We see our second known son of Hermes, now a nineteen (and a half)-year-old boy and still co-counselor of the Hermes cabin, along with Connor Stoll.

**So I might post the first chapter tomorrow or later :).**


End file.
